Sasuke's Gift
by Dragonoiya
Summary: Sequel to 'Karin's Gift'. Sasuke's birthday is coming up, and this time it's Suigetsu's turn to play the gift planner. It just so happens he plans to draw Naruto into this. ONE-SHOT.


Sasuke's Gift

Around a month had passed since the 'Karin Birthday Incident', as Suigetsu had dubbed it. The rascal that Naruto was had taken a month-long mission just to escape the Uchiha's wrath (Sasuke wasn't allowed to take on missions outside Konoha as his punishment for being a former S-Class missing-nin) and, having no one else to take his anger out on, Sasuke punished Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin somehow got away scot-free and now she had mysteriously disappeared. It wasn't that Suigetsu could complain when Sasuke punched him harder than usual when they sparred in the training grounds (he could turn into water so it didn't matter), and it wasn't Juugo's place to complain either (he's…well, he's _Juugo_). What pissed the white-haired former Kiri-nin was that Karin didn't get what she rightfully deserved.

Naruto had returned from his mission three days ago, and Sasuke had yet to confront him. For now, the two males avoided the other, trying to figure out a way to approach said other without provoking a fight. And now Sasuke's birthday was drawing near, and Suigetsu had the perfect gift in mind for his former leader. And, for this, he'd need Naruto's help.

"Yo Naruto." Suigetsu greeted as he entered Ichiraku's Ramen shop, where Naruto was expectedly found devouring a delicious bowl of miso ramen like there was no tomorrow. Naruto looked up from his bowl and waved at the Hozuki, noodles still making their way into his mouth.

"So, you know Sasuke's birthday is really close right?" Suigetsu said as he took a seat right next to the blonde and leaned in closer to him. Naruto nodded, biting down on the seemingly never-ending noodles to have his mouth free to talk.

"Yeah! I was planning on something super special to make up for…you know." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "But I could only come up with ways to prank him. Seems like this is going to be a hard one." Suigetsu grinned.

"Well, luckily for you, I already planned out something for him!" The Hozuki's thumb jerked towards himself. "But I'd need you for this." Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Hold on a minute. Is this going to be some sort of revenge the bastard put you on and you're just going to…I dunno, strip me naked and chase me all around Konoha for the whole village to see me? Because I've already been there and done that." Suigetsu gave the blonde Uzumaki a blank look.

"I could've gone my whole life without knowing that." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Look, all that matters is that Sasuke's gonna like it." Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, spill out that idea!" Suigetsu smirked and leaned in closer to Naruto to whisper in his ear.

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke winced at the shrill female voice that belonged to a certain pink-haired girl. Sakura bounded up to the Uchiha, standing on her toes as she smiled at Sasuke.

"What is it, Sakura?" the Uchiha drawled in annoyance.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday in advance, since your birthday's in two days. I'm having a mission in Kumo tomorrow so I won't be able to wish you on the day itself, because it lasts for weeks."

"Hn."

"So, where's Naruto? I haven't seen him for a while since…" both Sasuke and Sakura flinched at the thought of what happened the month before. Damn, did Sakura wish her birthday would come soon. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably give her the same thing he gave Karin. Then again, knowing Naruto, he'd probably give _himself_. He's unpredictable like that.

"What the dobe does is his business. We meet when we meet." Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice from burning ears with his angry tone.

"Ah, I see." Sakura knew when not to piss Sasuke off even more than he already was. "Well, I'd better go prepare for my mission then. Bye!" and the pinkette took off towards a random direction.

Sasuke sighed as he aimlessly wandered around the streets of Konoha, the people keeping a fair distance from him as if sensing his mood. He hoped his birthday would pass without fuss, as it had been every year since the death of his clan. However, he couldn't fight off the feeling that this year would be different.

…

Tip-toeing stealthily through his house first thing in the morning on the day of his birthday was something Sasuke Uchiha did not usually do. Today was special, today he felt like something was going to happen, something bad yet good. But what was it?

"**Yo."** The deep, playful voice echoed into his home from outside the window. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing here?" the Uchiha growled as he caught sight of the giant fox's eye staring down at him from an open window in mockery. It was rare for Naruto to let his tenant run free in his real form, as it often caused unrest amongst the villagers.

"**What, can't I say a heart-felt 'Happy Birthday' to my favorite Uchiha?"** Kurama sneered.

"No." was the blunt reply as Sasuke slammed the window shut.

"**Well that was rude."** Kurama snorted as he got up and strolled away, ignoring the strange and fearful looks from the few people talking morning walks.

Sasuke slumped down on his couch and exhaled. Perhaps that was the thing he had thought would happen. What a way to start a morning, finding a demon's eye staring at you from outside your window. Sasuke supposed that was similar to what Naruto saw every time he went to sleep, how creepy.

Sasuke crept outside towards the training grounds, satisfied that Karin had not yet come out of hiding. He found only Juugo waiting for him, no sign of Suigetsu. He quirked an eyebrow while Juugo provided an explanation.

"Suigetsu said he's taking a break today, said something about girls or something like that. He must be missing Karin." Juugo deadpanned. Sasuke shrugged, accepting the excuse and started their spar.

…

When Sasuke arrived home that night, he was in a fairly good mood. No one had disrupted his perfectly good mood for the whole day. He was happier on this one day than he had ever been in his whole life, thought he didn't show it. As he opened the door to his room he believed that nothing could ruin his day now, nothing at all.

Except…

"Sasuke-kun!" a very familiar, yet very foreign female voice called out as she grabbed him in a hug and started suffocating him in her bosom. "I was waiting for so long for you!" the female's voice had a seductive tone to it. Great, _fangirls_, just what Sasuke needed (note the sarcasm). Pushing the girl off him (or him from her), Sasuke took in the appearance of the girl that _dared_ to trespass into his home. She was blonde, with blue eyes, tan skin and whisker-like marks on her cheeks…

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke deadpanned. He noticed that Naruto was also clad in a maid outfit.

"Suigetsu gave me the idea! This is a 'Happy Birthday' and a 'Sorry' gift from the great Naruto Uzumaki! So ask away and I shall follow your command, _master."_ For added effect, Naruto winked and blew a kiss. Sasuke gave him/her a blank look and then crossed his arms.

"I appreciate the 'Birthday' part of this gift, but it doesn't make up for the 'Sorry' part."

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer to his henged rival.

"Because it would only be fair to give me the same thing you gave Karin." He whispered. Naruto, misunderstanding what he said, backed away.

"Oh, well if you wanted to do _that_ with yourself, then I'll give you some privacy." Sasuke groaned in frustration and grabbed the blonde, dragging him/her into his room, where he started getting _down and dirty_ with Naruto.

…

"**Haha! I am **_**so**_** glad I'm not locked in the brat anymore! Wouldn't want to disturb those two love birds, wouldn't we?"** Kurama laughed as he slightly leaned against a house two blocks away from the Uchiha house.

"I thought something like this would happen, though it came faster than I expected." Suigetsu agreed with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

"**This was totally planned, wasn't it?"**

"Yeah, it sure was."

…

**AN**

**I seriously love SasuFemNaru, so Naruto's in his Sexy Jutsu here. I felt disgusted at myself for creating that SasuKarin one-shot back there. What the hell possessed me to do that? (When you saw that Naruto/Karin sibling fic and decided it needed some Sasuke in it?)…oh right…**

**So for some of you who are reading this because…well, it's ME (not trying to sound egotistic here), you're probably wondering "Why are you doing stupid one-shots instead of updating Heroes of Daybreak/ Genderbent Jinchuurikis/ Paradox?!" Well, let's just say I'm working on it….wow, that's like the poorest excuse I've ever made…**

**Anyways, hope you liked this and please review (it makes me happy **** )!**

**Dragonoiya**


End file.
